


He Used To Be Mine

by Neptunium134



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Songfic, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: "He's imperfect but he triesHe is good but he liesHe is hard on himselfHe is broken and won't ask for helpHe is messy but he's kindHe is lonely most of the timeHe is all of this mixed upAnd baked in a beautiful pieHe is gone but he used to be mine."Stoffel is lost in his marriage, and feels like he no longer recognises himself.
Relationships: Kevin Magnussen/Stoffel Vandoorne
Kudos: 7





	He Used To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> DID SOMEONE SAY PREGNANT STOFFEL ANGST?
> 
> YEET-

Stoffel reached over the back of the sofa in an attempt to push the upset cushion back into place, his failure in doing so only increasing his dispair.  
He carefully lowered himself onto the sofa and scrubbed at the tears that stubbornly ran down his cheeks.

He rested his head on the back of the sofa as more tears slid down his cheeks. 

“ _It's not simple to say  
_ _Most days I don't recognize me  
_ _That these shoes and this apron  
_ _That place and its patrons  
_ _Have taken more than I gave them  
_ _It's not easy to know  
_ _I'm not anything like I used to be  
_ _Although it's true  
_ _I was never attention's sweet centre  
_ _I still remember that boy_

 _He's imperfect but he tries  
_ _He is good but he lies  
_ _He is hard on himself  
_ _He is broken and won't ask for help  
_ _He is messy but he's kind  
_ _He is lonely most of the time  
_ _He is all of this mixed up  
_ _And baked in a beautiful pie  
_ _He is gone but he used to be mine._ ”

The Belgian stood up from the sofa, still gripping the back for support.

“ _It's not what I asked for  
_ _Sometimes life just slips in through a back door  
_ _And carves out a person  
_ _And makes you believe it's all true  
_ _And now I've got you_ ,”

He rested a hand on his heavily pregnant stomach, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

“ _And you're not what I asked for  
I_ _f I'm honest I know I would give it all back  
_ _For a chance to start over  
_ _And rewrite an ending or two  
_ _For the boy that I knew._ ”

He turned his attention away from the mirror, letting go of the setee and started moving around the room.

“ _Who'll be reckless just enough  
_ _Who'll get hurt  
_ _But who learns how to toughen up when he's bruised  
_ _And gets used by a man who can't love._ ”

He picked up his and Kevin’s wedding photo from its place on the mantelpiece, glaring at the image. His grip tightened, splitting the wood around the joints kept together by cheap glue.

In a flash of anger, Stoffel threw the frame onto the fireplace with as much force as he could muster, the glass shattering upon contact with the ceramic tiles.

“ _And then he'll get stuck  
_ _And be scared of the life that's inside him  
_ _Growing stronger each day  
_ _'Til it finally reminds him  
_ _To fight just a little  
_ _To bring back the fire in his eyes  
_ _That's been gone but used to be mine  
_ _Used to be mine._ ”

The Belgian slumped back onto the sofa, running a hand over his face.

“ _He is messy but he's kind  
_ _He is lonely most of the time  
_ _He is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie  
_ _He is gone but he used to be mine._ ”

Stoffel curled into the arm of the sofa, hiccuping as sobs rattled his body.

Pain shot through him, and he felt wetness around his trousers and the sofa.

_Shit-_

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that one was one hell of a rollercoaster (even if I didn't write half of this oops-)
> 
> I just love torturing my waffle
> 
> Lil' backstory- I was watching this animatic- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M09txcD86lw- and my brain went "hey, why not make a pregnant Stoffel with this song?" and thus this was born.
> 
> To be clear- I don't hate Kevin, he was just the first driver I thought of for this story.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr and Instagram for updates and fandom trash- @Neptunium134


End file.
